1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric switch, where snap-in or key switching elements can be individually snapped onto a support frame, where an actuating front attachment is mountable to a front plate and attachable at the support frame and where a transmission means is disposed between a pressure pin of the actuating front attachment and rams of the key switching elements.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The German Patent Application Laid-Open DE-OS No. 2,825,686 teaches an electric switch of the kind under consideration, and this switch comprises key switching elements positioned at a distance relative to each other at a support frame on the two sides of a downwardly protruding middle web, where the web is provided with clamping terminals for electric conductors. A recess is disposed toward the actuating front attachment via the center web of the support frame, and the recess includes upwardly directed web protrusions for receiving a lamp socket as well as the the support frame, and transmission parts.